hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Milton Fox Racing
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Custom '66 GTO Wagon page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 23:39, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Custom '66 GTO Wagon page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 23:42, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Use more caution You changed the display on the link for the custom 66 GTO Wagon from 2010 to 2011. This as incorrect as the car was part of the 2010 line. And the collector number you changed was good, but the old number wasn't an error as the Internationally released cars only numbered 214 because the Mystery Cars were not released Internationally. Mach 5 (talk) 00:13, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :First, you should have answered right here. It makes no sense to split a conversation between 2 pages. And I'm not sure why you couldn't find a link to my user page - it's at the end of my comments - instead of User:This is a test 86. :Second, your explanation of base codes is proof it's a 2010 car. Look here - Base_Codes. :Third, it is on the List of 2010 Hot Wheels and not List of 2011 Hot Wheels. And it is listed as a 2010 car by both Newsletter and South Texas. I have no idea why the one you have would say 2011. Post a picture. :Lastly, if you check other cars issued in 2010 you will see both sets of numbers. ie '67 Pontiac Firebird 400, Scorcher, Spider Rider, Bread Box, Twin Mill III, Acura NSX and many others. You will also notice all those cars have base codes of C. Mach 5 (talk) 04:03, January 16, 2019 (UTC)